<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Falcon by ForestWolf123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492883">Winter Falcon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestWolf123/pseuds/ForestWolf123'>ForestWolf123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Tony Stark, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Captain America, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Pro Team Cap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestWolf123/pseuds/ForestWolf123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Black Panther had a little brother. But Winter Falcon was still new to the hero game. He was still just Wyatt, prince of Wakanda, and hater of the Sokovia Accords. He was also pretty much the one person on the planet that hates Iron Man more than anyone else.<br/>So when his brother is too blinded by his need for revenge, it is up to the icy teen to talk some sense into him. Or, at least, blast Tony Stark with ice until someone uses common sense.<br/>One-Shot<br/>(I do not own Avengers or Black Panther.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Falcon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker did not really know what to think about the Sokovia Accords. There was a lot about them that he understood, but just as much about them that he hated. </p><p>On one hand, there was someone that was going to be keeping an eye on the super-powered people around the world that could cause destruction during their battles. It was no longer going to be powerful people running around all willy-nilly with their abilities.</p><p>Yet, on the other hand, he did not see why they seemed to be blaming the heroes for everything that was going on. It was like they blamed the Avengers for the aliens attacking New York. Like Scarlet Witch purposely caused the explosion when she was trying her best to save as many lives as she could. They weren't gods, except for Thor. They couldn't just make the villains disappear without any kind of destruction happening at all.</p><p>So, when the conference about the accords was moved from Vienna to New York, Peter decided to do some research of his own. So he snuck into the conference hall at the UN as a civilian, keeping his spider suit in his backpack. He felt the building shake when the hall was bombed and news quickly spread that the king of Wakanda, T'chaka, had been killed in the explosion.</p><p>What made Peter the most upset was when he heard that the king's own son, T'challa, was the one that found his body under the rubble.</p><p>That was when things really hit the fan. He heard that people already had a suspect, the Winter Soldier. Peter, personally, had no idea who that was, but it seemed that Captain America had some type of personal connection to him.</p><p>He was about to leave to start a patrol as Spider-Man back in Queens when he heard a rather intense argument in another hallway. It seemed to only be between two people and from their very distinctive accents, they were from Africa. Peter hid behind a wall, sticking himself close to the ceiling. One looked older, but he had his back to where Peter was so he could not see who he was. The younger was, surprisingly, white. While he was quite tan, he was most definitely white.</p><p>"You do not have the full story, brother," the younger of the two tells the other.</p><p>At the word "brother," Peter felt like he needed a reboot. He suspected either adoption or different colored parents since the older one was black.</p><p>"He is the only known criminal in the area," the older one responded. "He is the only one that could have done it."</p><p>"You are angry, so am I, but just because he is a criminal does not mean he is responsible," the younger one says. "Brother, he could simply be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He may be a suspect, but there could be another person running around that actually was the one responsible for the bombing."</p><p>"I will bring in father's killer with or without your help, Wyatt," the older one finally said the other's name.</p><p>"I am not trying to stop you," Wyatt tells him. "I am simply saying that you need to not see this situation in black and white, T'challa."</p><p>Peter barely contained his gasp, not wanting to be detected. The older of the two was T'challa, the very recently made king of Wakanda. But this other kid, Wyatt, he had no idea about. He looked barely older than Peter himself. You would think the world would know about there being an adopted prince of Wakanda. He knew that the new king had a sister, but this was certainly news that the country probably wanted to keep hidden. If only to keep the prince safe.</p><p>"You always have tried to see things from all points of view before deciding your own opinion, but this is not the time for that, Wyatt," T'challa says.</p><p>"Innocent until proven guilty, brother," Wyatt crossed his arms. "He is a suspect and until there is undeniable proof that he killed father or he confesses, then he is not guilty."</p><p>"He has done a runner, as Americans call it," T'challa responded. "Innocent people do not run."</p><p>"They do if those trying to arrest him are those like you, who have already decided he is guilty just because of his past," Wyatt threw back.</p><p>"You always have never liked the authorities outside of Wakanda," T'challa says. "You are making this personal."</p><p>"Of course I have never liked them," Wyatt nearly growled. "There are far more corrupt officers in the world than good ones. The officers that look the other way when an innocent person is attacked because the one being attacked is an enhanced."</p><p>"Not everything goes back to that kind of discrimination, brother," T'challa says.</p><p>"Really? Because from what I know of this criminal, he was captured and put under Hydra's control against his will for over seventy years," Wyatt tells him. "He was given enhancements to better suit what they needed him to be. A weapon. That is not his fault."</p><p>"I would blame Captain America for this attitude, since he does have a personal connection to this person, but you have not met him yet," T'challa crossed his own arms.</p><p>"Just like every other disaster in the world, the blame is always placed in the nearest enhanced," Wyatt said.</p><p>"I know that you have been through much pain because of people like that," T'challa placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "People that feared your abilities and wanted to use you as a weapon. But that does not mean that there are not enhanced people that are evil all on their own."</p><p>"Well, this person is not one of them," Wyatt argued. "Winter Soldier is a war prisoner turned into an assassin against his will. How do we know that this is not a plot to make enhanced look bad?"</p><p>"Brother, you are making this too personal," T'challa tried to reason.</p><p>"Whoever killed father made it personal, just like you are when you blame this Winter Soldier," Wyatt said. "I have lived through the black and the white of this world, the darkest of the black and the purest of the white. What I learned was that the gray area is much bigger than anyone cares to admit. Winter Soldier is a criminal, yes, but that does not mean that he is guilty."</p><p>Peter listened to both of them and actually found himself agreeing more with the prince than the king. He, himself, saw just how little people are truly helped because of who they are. He chose to help the little guys as Spider-Man because they were the ones that rarely got help until after it is needed.</p><p>But few knew that he also had some experience with the discrimination that enhanced people go through. There was a girl that used to go to Midtown High who had the power to camouflage herself. The downside was that since it was a reptile-like ability, she also had the eyes of lizard instead of normal human eyes. He never learned her name, nor did he ever interact with her because it had not been long since he got his powers and was still trying to deal with them.</p><p>But he saw how she was treated. The cheerleaders would constantly make fun of her and throw insults and slurs every time she was in hearing distance. The jocks would always push her into lockers, trip her in the halls, and knock her books out of her hands. Even random kids in the halls would kick her stuff after it was knocked down. Teachers had seen all of this but never did a thing because she was enhanced. Peter shared one class with her and remembered times where she would raise her hand to answer a question, even sometimes being the only one to know the answer, and the teacher would still never call on her.</p><p>It got so bad that she ended up killing herself. Peter's heart broke when he saw most of the school celebrate that they no longer had "the freak" in the same building as them.</p><p>"You do not agree with the Accords, do you, brother," T'challa suddenly asked.</p><p>The change in the subject immediately drew Peter out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Why would I," Wyatt answered. "These Accords are not about keeping people safe. They are about controlling those with powers or enhancements."</p><p>Peter felt himself go pale, especially since he knew that Tony Stark, a man he greatly admired, was in favor of the Accords.</p><p>"Brother, you know that is not why they are being created," T'challa tried to reason again.</p><p>"Then why does it seem like that is all these Accords will do," Wyatt snapped. "Forcing anyone with powers or enhancements to register, basically saying that we can not do anything without permission from a government council that has no real business telling us what to do."</p><p>The next thing that happened nearly made Peter fall off the wall and blow his cover.</p><p>"Wow," he gasped.</p><p>The prince started to release an icy mist from his hands. That drove home why he was so passionate about the rights and feelings of powered people. He was one of them.</p><p>"This. This is what drives people to do horrible things like creating these Accords," Wyatt glared at his brother. "They are so scared of us that they constantly try and control us. Yes, there are powered people that use their gifts for evil or recklessly try to be heroes. But there are also those that want to simply have normal lives. These Accords will never allow that. They will force us to register our powers, revealing us to the world. I may be fine with being open about my abilities, but what about all those that are not. The ones that just want to live their lives without being defined by their powers."</p><p>"The Accords are to keep people safe," T'challa was revealed as really stubborn. "They are to stop events like Ultron from happening again. They are to keep disasters like that alien invasion in New York from happening."</p><p>"That invasion was going to happen whether there were powered people or not," Wyatt snapped. "You think aliens would care about the laws of the planet they were trying to invade. These Accords make it sound like it was the Avenger's fault that the planet was invaded. They had no control over those aliens. They were the ones that defeated them. Besides, the Avengers were not at fault for Ultron either. That was all Tony Stark."</p><p>"You never have liked him," T'challa smirked at that remark.</p><p>"Why would I," Wyatt rolled his eyes. "The man is nothing but an egotistical, selfish, lying, billionaire playboy that has no business being called a hero. I will happily state that to anyone and everyone within hearing distance if I wanted to."</p><p>Peter was very much confused at this point. The prince made a lot of good points about the bad sides of the Accords, but he also was very against Tony Stark. He knew that Stark has his flaws, he wasn't a blind fanboy after all, but he still did a lot for people as Tony Stark and as Iron Man.</p><p>But suddenly there were sounds of a fight and gunfire coming from outside.</p><p>"Barnes," T'challa growled.</p><p>"I told you, brother," Wyatt says. "Innocent until proven..."</p><p>"We will continue this later, brother," T'challa made a hasty exit.</p><p>"You are too stubborn for your own good," Wyatt yelled at the leaving king.</p><p>Peter made his own quick exit, not being noticed by anyone. When he tells Ned about this, he just knows that his best friend would joke and say that he would make a great SHIELD assassin like Black Widow or Hawkeye with how easily he can sneak around places. He definitely had a lot of thinking to do after today.</p><p>Yet, not even two days later were all of those thoughts put the backburner when Tony Stark showed up at his and his Aunt May's apartment. He had to admit it to himself that he was very starstruck. But the way that he talked, asking him to fight by his side even though he had not signed the Accords yet, was a big shock. But the idea, even if it was more of a threat, of Stark telling Aunt May about him being Spider-Man was enough to get him to agree.</p><p>Now, here he was at an airport who knows where about to fight a separate team of Avengers.</p><p>"Underoos," Tony called.</p><p>He swung out from his hiding place, snatching Captain America's shield and webbing his hands as he did before he landed.</p><p>"Did I stick the landing," of course, he was still his usual talkative self. "Cap...Captain America. Big fan. Hi, everyone."</p><p>Tony was quick to shush the teen. They were soon joined by Black Widow and Black Panther as well.</p><p>"You've been busy," Steve said.</p><p>"And you've been a complete idiot," Tony snapped back. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep . . . I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."</p><p>"You did that when you signed," Steve replied.</p><p>"Alright, we're done," Tony was done with this. "You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys . . . with no compunction about being impolite. Come on."</p><p>Sam radios Steve. Talking in his ear.</p><p>"We found it," he says, hiding with Bucky. "Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."</p><p>Steve then holds his hands up and Clint shoots the web off.</p><p>"Alright, Lang," he gave Ant-Man his cue.</p><p>The tiny hero climbed onto the top of the shield.</p><p>"Hey, guys, something..." Peter was interrupted by Ant-Man enlarging himself and kicking him away.</p><p>"Whoa. What...what the hell was that," Rhodey gasped.</p><p>Scott retrieves Steve's shield.</p><p>"I believe this is yours, Captain America," he gave him back the shield.</p><p>"Oh, great," Tony said, then using his helmet's x-ray cameras to see inside the building. "Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?"</p><p>Rhodey used his own helmet's vision to look inside.</p><p>"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes," he said.</p><p>"Barnes is mine," T'challa stated, running for the building.</p><p>But that was when things went even more out of control than they already were. As Captain America ran after Black Panther, the king was blasted back by a blast of icy wind and snow. Peter immediately recognized the icy Wakanda prince from the UN.</p><p>"I told you before and I will tell you again, brother," Wyatt said. "Innocent until proven guilty."</p><p>That one sentence pretty much instantly earned the kid respect from Steve. But there was still the shock that Black Panther had a brother. Especially one that was on a different side than him.</p><p>"What are you doing here," T'challa asked instantly.</p><p>"Trying to keep you from doing something stupid," Wyatt responded. "Apparently, I was right to do so."</p><p>"Uh... was this part of your plan, Tony," Rhodey asked the man next to him.</p><p>Tony did not have an answer. All Peter could do was stare at the icy teenager.</p><p>"Barnes has to pay for his crimes," T'challa tells his brother.</p><p>"Barnes has not actually been proven guilty of killing father," Wyatt threw back. "Just being nearby does not mean that he is guilty."</p><p>"Brother, I do not wish to fight you," T'challa backed away from Wyatt.</p><p>"I do not wish that either, T'challa," Wyatt responded. "But you are on the wrong side."</p><p>"I only want justice for our father," T'challa says.</p><p>"There is no justice if you imprison the wrong man," Wyatt countered. "Besides, if it was Tony Stark that said he was guilty, that along has me doubting his guilt."</p><p>"What I ever to you," Tony yelled at the prince.</p><p>"More like what you didn't do, ya egotistical narcissist," Wyatt yelled back.</p><p>"Egotistical narcissist," Clint repeated over Cap's coms. "Never has anyone described Tony so perfectly."</p><p>Wyatt's hands were still releasing an icy mist.</p><p>"Um... who are you," Steve asked him.</p><p>Wyatt turned to the war hero, the mist stopping as he offered his hand.</p><p>"My apologies," he said. "I am Wyatt, the adopted brother of King T'challa, the adopted son of the late King T'chaka, and prince of Wakanda. Nice to meet you, Captain Rogers."</p><p>"Captain Steve Rogers," Steve properly introduced himself even though the prince already knew who he was as he shook his hand. "I am sorry about your father."</p><p>"The man did more for me than I will ever know," Wyatt says, saddened. "But, he named me Wyatt because of how it means courageous in battle in Africa. I will live up to the name he gave me to honor him."</p><p>"He was a great man," Steve agreed.</p><p>Wyatt faced the other team.</p><p>"And I will not let his memory be tarnished with involvement in that slave contract known as the Accords," he stated, looking directly at them yet avoided looking at his brother.</p><p>"You need a time out, son," Tony failed to make a 'disappointed dad' impression.</p><p>"I'd rather join Hydra then be your son," Wyatt snapped.</p><p>Before Tony could come up with something else stupid to say, the prince blasted Iron Man in the chest with an ice blast. He was knocked back, a layer of frost covering his armor chest.</p><p>"Man, he does not like Tony," Rhodey says.</p><p>"That seems to be one hell of an understatement," Natasha said.</p><p>The battle only got more chaotic from there. Steve had to chase after Black Panther was the king once again tried to go after Bucky. Wyatt and War Machine went into battle with each other as War machine defended his best friend and Wyatt was just really pissed off at the moment. Spider-Man swung off to fight Winter Soldier and Falcon. Black Widow and Ant-Man fought against each other. Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch were doing battle against Iron Man.</p><p>Scott faces Natasha.</p><p>"Look, I really don't want to hurt you," he says.</p><p>"I wouldn't stress about it," Natasha said.</p><p>She kicks him in the groin and he miniaturizes, throwing her head over heels. He tries to pull her arm behind her back, but she zaps him off her wrist and he slams into a nearby truck, leaving a small dent.</p><p>Peter crawled on the window of the terminal, following Sam and Bucky.</p><p>"What the hell is that," Bucky asked as they ran.</p><p>"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Sam responds.</p><p>Peter swings through the glass wall and kicks Sam backward. Bucky throws a punch but Peter catches his fist.</p><p>"You have a metal arm," he wasn't even phased by the punch. " That is awesome, dude!</p><p>Sam interrupts him by nailing him with his feet and take off flying around the terminal.</p><p>Iron Man shoots rockets that explode just beyond Clint and Wanda, making them stop running and look at him. Steve fights hand to hand with T'Challa. War Machine knocks Wyatt out of the way and locks onto the captain.</p><p>"Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either," he said and he smacks Steve's shield with an electrified mace.</p><p>"Don't ignore me, metal mouth," Wyatt yelled, blasting the armored man with ice. "If I can't fight Stark, you're the closest I can get to him."</p><p>He launched a volley of icicles at War Machine. Steve looked at T'challa, even as they still fought.</p><p>"He really hates Tony, doesn't he," he asked the ice prince's brother.</p><p>"He has his reasons," T'challa tells him.</p><p>They then returned to fighting.</p><p>Tony was hovering above the ground.</p><p>"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings," he tells her.</p><p>"You locked me in my room," Wanda glared at him.</p><p>"Okay. First, that's an exaggeration," Tony says. "Second, I did it to protect you. Hey, Clint."</p><p>"Hey, man," Clint responded.</p><p>"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you," Tony said. "Did you get tired of shooting golf?</p><p>"Well, I played 18, I shot 18," Clint shrugged. "Just can't seem to miss."</p><p>He fires an arrow that Tony deflects with his blasters.</p><p>"First time for everything," Tony said.</p><p>Clint shrugged. "Made you look."</p><p>Suddenly a car slams past Iron Man. He looks up as dozens more come crashing down. Wanda throws her glowing hands until Iron Man is buried under a pile of cars.</p><p>"<em>Multiple contusions detected</em>," FRIDAY says.</p><p>"Yeah, I detected that too," Tony groaned.</p><p>Peter swings through the rafters in the terminal, chasing Sam who flies backward firing shots. Peter stops on a high beam. Bucky throws something at him.</p><p>"Hey buddy, I think you lost this," Peter throws it back.</p><p>Sam kicks him off the beam and Peter fires a web that sends Sam crashing to the floor. Peter webs Sam's wrist to a balcony railing.</p><p>"Those wings carbon fiber," he asked Falcon</p><p>"Is this stuff coming out of you," Sam asked, looking at the webbing.</p><p>"That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man," Peter was still low-key science fanboying over Falcon's wings.</p><p>"I don't know if you've been a fight before but there's usually not this much talking," Sam says.</p><p>"Alright, sorry, my bad," he swings down and Bucky jumps in the way. Bucky and Sam fall through the glass down onto the next floor and Peter webs them. "Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I'm really sorry. Wwahhhh!"</p><p>Redwing had come and dragged Peter through the glass wall.</p><p>"You couldn't have done that earlier," Bucky asked.</p><p>"I hate you," Sam stated.</p><p>Outside, Steve sends T'Challa reeling. Wyatt was still fighting War Machine. With a blast of snow, he was knocked out of the air. War Machine's mace broke when Wyatt got his hand on it and the cold made it so brittle that it shattered like glass once it hit the ground.</p><p>"Great," Rhodey sighed, making the prince smirk.</p><p>The prince then iced away, smirking. Ant-Man then approached Captain America and gave him a mini truck.</p><p>"Hey, Cap, heads up," he said. "Throw it at this. Now!"</p><p>Scott throws a small disk and Steve throws the truck. The truck enlarges, tumbling towards War Machine.</p><p>"Oh, come on," Rhodey swore.</p><p>The truck crashed and explodes. The flames blew back War Machine and Black Panther. Wyatt, while worried about his brother, did not care much for the "Iron Man Wannabe."</p><p>"Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck," Scott said.</p><p>Scott and Steve then run off. Natasha is then helped up by Tony.</p><p>"Is this, part of the plan," she asked.</p><p>"Well, my plan was to go easy on them," Tony says. "You wanna switch it up?"</p><p>"There's our ride," Clint tells Wanda, seeing the jet.</p><p>"Come on," Steve calls.</p><p>He and Ant-Man ran toward the jet. They were soon joined by Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Wyatt. Falcon and Winter Soldier also joined them as they ran.</p><p>"I have no idea what is going on, but I am just happy to stick it to Stark," Wyatt tells them.</p><p>"There is a lot more going on than just the Accords, your highness," Steve says.</p><p>"You can call me Wyatt, Captain," the prince stated.</p><p>Steve gave the prince a crash course explanation of what was really going on. How the "psychiatrist" that was sent to Bucky's cell was actually a HYDRA agent that reactivated his assassin hypnotic programming. The part that had Wyatt nearly freezing the ground under him was when he was told about the five other Winter Soldiers that were still brainwashed and just waiting to be activated while under cryogenic stasis.</p><p>"That's not good," was all Wyatt could say</p><p>"You understand why we can not let that happen, then," Steve says.</p><p>"I do, and I would like to join you," Wyatt said.</p><p>"We'd be more than happy to let you," Sam says.</p><p>As they ran toward the jet, a yellow beam shot in front of them, burning a line and stopping them from continuing. Looking up, Vision had finally arrived.</p><p>"What the hell," Wyatt had never seen Vision before.</p><p>"Long story," was all Clint said.</p><p>Iron Man, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Black Panther, and War Machine soon joined, standing opposite to them.</p><p>"We can't keep fighting them," Bucky says. "We're just wasting time. Who knows when those soldiers are going to be activated."</p><p>"I can try throwing a plane at them," Wanda suggested.</p><p>"You're strong, Wanda, but not that powerful just yet," Sam tells her.</p><p>"You guys need to leave," Wyatt said. "I'll hold them off."</p><p>That statement made all the "Rouge Avengers" look at the prince in shock. Steve and Clint were probably the most against that idea. Clint a little more-so because he was a father and seeing a teenager want to do this was making him want to go into protective father mode.</p><p>"Yeah, how about HELLO NO," Clint yelled.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind," Wanda nearly screamed.</p><p>"You'll get yourself killed," Steve exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh, no need to worry about me," Wyatt smirked. "I've been looking to getting my anger out on Stark for a long time."</p><p>He started walking toward the other team without letting them argue with him more.</p><p>"That kid has lost his freaking mind," Scott stated.</p><p>"You going to see sense, brother," T'challa asked Wyatt as he stopped walking halfway to him.</p><p>"You are the one not seeing sense, T'challa," Wyatt said. "Those Accords are nothing but corrupted politicians trying to control those that they feat. They are trying to enslave every enhanced and powered person on the planet."</p><p>"It is not like..." Tony tried.</p><p>"Shut it, Stark," Wyatt says. "You are pretty much the only reason these Accords exist in the first place. You just never accept the consequences of your actions. These Accords are nothing but controlling politicians that are afraid of gifted people. I would rather be labeled a villain than sign away my human rights."</p><p>His eyes glowed silver in his anger and his hands released icy mist.</p><p>"Uh... what's he talking about, Mr.Stark," Peter asked.</p><p>He was enhanced, or he was at least a powered individual because of the spider bite that made him Spider-Man.</p><p>"It's nothing to worry about," Tony did not sound very convincing.</p><p>"The Accords require any and all powered people to always be monitored by their government," Wyatt looked directly at Spider-Man. "You will have to wear a tracking bracelet that constantly monitors your movements, vitals, and power level. They arrest you and send you away with no trial if you refuse to sign. They can make you wear collars to block your powers if they think you are dangerous enough. You can never do anything without the permission of the government. That is a form of slavery if I have ever heard of one."</p><p>T'challa, Peter, and Natasha seemed the most affected by what he was saying.</p><p>"You did not mention anything like that about the Accords, Stark," T'challa said. "Nor did Ross say anything about that to my father."</p><p>"Tony, what the hell is wrong with you," Natasha yelled at him.</p><p>"Mr.Stark, I don't want to be collared," Peter raised his hands to his neck.</p><p>"This is the man that is supposedly a hero," Wyatt sneered. "Your so-called 'Iron Man' is nothing but an egotistical, selfish, lying, billionaire playboy that has no business being called a hero."</p><p>"<em>He was not kidding when he said that he would tell that to anyone that could hear</em>," T'challa thought to himself.</p><p>"You have no idea of the reality of this, kid," Tony tried to talk himself out of this. "Go play in the sandbox with the other kiddies."</p><p>"You are the one that has lost his grip on reality," Wyatt pointed his finger at him. "You're not a hero, you're a fraud."</p><p>"You don't know me," Tony glared at the teenage prince.</p><p>"I know that you were approached by a charity to help support abused children, but you faked being busy, said you'd call them, but never did," Wyatt glared back. "I know that when I was born, my eyes glowed silver and made my birth parents think I was basically the devil incarnate. I know there was no hero to save me when I spent four years of my life as their servant and punching bag because you didn't use your money to help children that could not help themselves against those that are supposed to love them. They never even named me. All they called me was 'Freak' and 'Monster."</p><p>"Oh my," Natasha gasped, her hand over her mouth.</p><p>Even the stone-cold Vision looked close to tears.</p><p>"While you spent money on new armor or gaining money by being a war profiteer, I was sold into a metahuman trafficking ring before I was even five," Wyatt yelled at him, ice spreading out from under his feet. "You chose not to help us because you were too busy trying to gain attention to feed your giant ego. I was lucky to escape when another of the kids there lost control before an auction could take place in Africa. I was lucky to have been found by father when I passed out near Wakanda's borders and he was checking the border. There are still others like me out there, but you sit on your lazy behind and do nothing to help them. You only care about yourself and your image. You are selfish to the core and I hope you burn in hell."</p><p>The prince's tears froze as they fell off his face. Shattering as they hit the ground.</p><p>"Wyatt," T'challa wanted nothing more than to hug his brother.</p><p>He cared deeply for him, even though they were on different sides. But T'challa could never find it in his heart to even begin to dislike him in any way. Not after countless nights of comforting him whenever he woke up from night terrors. Or comforting him when he was about to have a panic attack. Not after he helped him gain control of his powers. And especially after he once overheard his brother vow to use his powers to protect the people that loved him by choice and not by blood. Wyatt was his brother, and nothing could ever change his mind or his heart.</p><p>Team Cap could feel their hearts breaking. Wanda, especially, since she had loving parents before they were killed by a Stark Tech bomb. She could never imagine parents treating their own flesh and blood like that simply because they had powers, yet Wyatt's did.</p><p>Clint was ready to use any contacts he still had from his SHIELD days in order to track down and murder the parents that dared to hurt a child because he was different. If any of his own kids had powers, he would still have loved them no matter what.</p><p>Steve and Bucky were horrified, but also more understanding. They grew up and went to war over discrimination. They saw how people that were gay, Jewish, bisexual, really anything that wasn't "normal," hated and treated as less than dirt. But this was a whole new level of wrong. Because he was powered, he was sold into slavery. To become a living weapon just like Bucky had been turned into by HYDRA.</p><p>"Time to face the music, Stark," Wyatt growled. "You're the one that profited off of building weapons and selling them during war. You're the one that built Ultron behind the other Avenger's backs. You're the one that teamed with Ross, despite what he did to your supposed friend Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Hulk. You're the one that never takes responsibility when you are obviously the one in the wrong. Well, these consequences are about as cold as they can get."</p><p>Ice had surrounded the other team by the time he finished his rant. T'challa seemed to be backing away, not wanting to be involved in his brother's wrath. With a flick of his wrist, icy mist erupted up from the ice. It completely hid the "Real Avengers" from sight. Wyatt walked into the mist with a very serious look on his face.</p><p>"It's official, that kid terrifies me," Sam stated.</p><p>"Agreed," the rest of his team said before using the chance Wyatt gave them to fly off in the quinjet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>